Forever and Always
by fate the hedgehog
Summary: Okay guys so this is my first story so no harsh comments or flames! This is Shadamy pairing, with some silvaze, so don't like then don't read! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **

**Very first story. I hope you all like**

**R &R**

Amy walked down the halls in her new school, trying to memorize the room numbers. Her first year at Chaos Middle School, She decided, would be the best. She was determined to keep a low profile, Even if it meant staying out of people's way. Her outfit probably didn't accomplish that…

That day, she decided to wear a blue jacket with blue jeans. Underneath her jacket was a pink short sleeved shirt. Her headband was also blue with a pink plaid pattern. Her shoes were blue and black Airwalks with pink shoelaces. She decided it was fine.

The fifteen minute bell rang and people hustled to their lockers. She also looked for her locker. When she found it, she realized to her left was a light purple cat wearing a black tank top and a skirt, stood inside her own locker, a tuft of feathers arranged into a ponytail. Her name was Blaze.

"Hey Blaze, how was your summer vacation?" asked Amy.

"It was fine. Can't complain. You?" asked the purple cat.

"Same. Hey, what class do you have first?" said the pink hedgehog.

"Science. I heard the teacher this year is really fun. What's her name again?" Asked Blaze.

"Her name is Mrs. McCharter. She taught my uncle so this outta be fun!" said Amy.

Right then and there, the two minute bell rang. Amy and Blaze grabbed their books and ran off to science. As they sat down in the blue seated chairs, they surveyed the room as the tardy bell rang.

The walls were painted a tan-ish white and the floor was made up of black and white tiles. The tables, seated for two, were arranged in rows of three by four. 3-D posters and models were hung everywhere around the room.

"Okay class, listen up!" said Mrs. McCharter.

"I'm here."

A black and red hedgehog walked through the door, closing it behind him. He was wearing a green t-shirt, almost as green as Amy's eyes. He was wearing dark jeans and red sneakers. He was at least two inches taller than Amy. His quills were spiked up and they had red streaks. His eyes were also a crimson red. She didn't know why but felt warmth when she looked into them.

"Sorry, the busses were late." Mrs. McCharter smiled a bit and checked off something on a paper at her desk.

"That's fine, just take a seat." She replied.

After looking around the room he finally took a seat next to a silver hedgehog. The silver hedgehog was one of Amy's friends. His name was Silver and today he was wearing a red t-shirt with black shorts. His shoes were also a black and red. His t-shirt had what looked like a green emerald.

When Amy turned around to ask Blaze who he was, she was talking to another black hedgehog with brown quills wearing a short black tank top with a belt around her stomach. Beside her was a yellow hedgehog wearing a high ponytail wearing a brown jacket with a white tank top and jeans. Amy's ears flicked in their direction as she heard them whisper something about the mystery black hedgehog.

"Hey Blaze, who's that hedgehog who just walked in?" Amy asked.

"I heard his name is Shadow!" Blaze said.

"I heard he's emo!" said the black hedgehog.

"A sexy emo!" said the yellow hedgehog.

"Yeah, I guess…." She whispered

"Okay class, on with our lesson. Who knows what a reptile is?" said Mrs. McCharter.

After Science, she started her way towards Social Science (Social Studies) when a green hedgehog stopped her in her tracks. He was about an inch taller than she was. He was wearing a black jacket with flames on the sides. He was also wearing Black sunglasses. He had what looked like a tattoo on his stomach…..

"Hey pinkie, where are you going?" he asked.

"Well avoiding you and trying to get to Social Studies." Said Amy

"My name is Scourge, cutie. Call me sometime." He snickered, adding a sly grin. She opened her mouth in disgust to reply when she suddenly heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey leave her alone and let her get to class." The voice said.

When she turned around, she saw it was Shadow. He was a little bit cuter now that he was a few feet away from her. She didn't even notice that Scourge had run into the classroom.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked as they walked into social science. Amy tried hard to conceal the blush on her muzzle. Right before she could respond, a blue blur ran and stopped right in front of her. She knew already that it was sonic. He was wearing a green shorts with a gray shirt.

"Hey Ames, What's happening?" he said with a thumbs up, "Who's that?" he said gesturing towards the black and red hedgehog.

"That's Shadow. He was just walking me into social studies with me." She said as she took a seat.

Shadow sat down to her right and Sonic sat behind her. She also saw Blaze and Silver were in this class too. Scourge took a seat behind her, messing with his sunglasses as he winked at her. She quickly regretted her seating choice.

"Well I can't wait for summer!" Announced Sonic.

"Are you kidding me? School just started!" responded Amy. The bell rang to begin class, and a tall, dark alien – like figure entered the room.

"Okay class, I am your teacher, Mr. Doom, and this is obviously my classroom. You can spend the rest of the class period checking the classroom out and discussing with your friends. BUT KEEP IT DOWN!"

Students smiled at their reward and quickly took advantage of it to talk to their friends. Blaze walked over to Amy's desk and started to talk to her about a certain silver hedgehog.

"Hey who's that hedgehog over there?" Blaze asked.

"Which one? The silver one or the green one?" asked Amy.

"The silver one." Said Blaze.

"Oh that's Silver. He's like maybe a month older than me. Why?" said the pink hedgehog.

"No reason. So do you like Shadow?" asked Blaze.

"I guess but I can't get over Sonic. I know he said we can still be friends but still…." She answered.

"Oh well, I just wanted to know. But…. If you were over Sonic, would you go out with him?" she asked.

"Definitely. He just…. I don't know, I just like him." Said Amy, "Don't tell him though!"

"Oh I won't…" Blaze answered, not even trying to conceal her grin on her muzzle.

Amy couldn't figure out why, but Blaze had uncertainty in her voice. She decided to let it pass and head off to her next class

**Authors note;**

**Do you like so far. Thanks to Ember T. Hedgehog. Look her up sometime!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Authors' note: Enjoy!

Amy walked into English and studied the classroom. The floor was made up of blue carpet. The walls had posters about proper English. Verbs, nouns, adjectives, you name it! She also studied her fellow classmates. Blaze, Silver, Sonic and Shadow wasn't in the class.

She took a seat in front of an armadillo. He was sleeping but woke as soon as the bell rang. He was black with a red covering on his head. His stomach, arms, and inside of his ears were a lighter shade of tan.

"Whoa! What a dream! That was interesting!" he said. "Oh hey there! Didn't see you." he said finally noticing Amy. "My name's Mighty. Mighty the Armadillo. But you can just call me Mighty. And you are?"

"Oh sorry…..My name is Amy Rose" She Replied.

"Well nice to meet ya!"

Then the teacher walked in and introduced herself. Her name was Mrs. Globon. She handed out the homework. "Ok class, get this done before the bell rings. It is due at the end of the period. Get to work right away please." The worksheet had to do with everything about Amy. Like what was her favorite color, her favorite food, and so on.

When Amy finished the worksheet, she waited for the bell to ring. It wouldn't ring for another five minutes, but she didn't care. English, so far, wasn't her favorite subject. She was deep in thought about a certain Black and Red hedgehog, when the bell rang.

She walked into math and almost, ALMOST, screamed! Shadow was in that class. She took a seat to Shadow's left and pulled out her math book.

"Oh! Hey I didn't know you were in this class!" said Shadow.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Amy.

"No because I'm in this class too!" Amy blushed and looked around when she saw the purple cat, staring at her and Shadow. Luckily Shadow was turned away. Blaze was sitting in front of her the whole entire time, listening to their conversation.

"Blaze! What are you doing?" said Amy.

"What am I not allowed to listen to my best friend conversation with her future boyfriend?"

"No?!" Said Amy.

"Okay class, I'm your teacher Mrs. Tailwhich. Today we are opening up to lesson one. Read the lesson, then do one through thirty. I will pass out the worksheets. Turn it in when you're done. It's due tomorrow."

Math was very boring. Every time someone would talk, even to ask a question to another person, she would snap at them and threaten them with a detention. Amy finished a little early and got yelled at to check it over and show the work. It was fairly easy but Amy got a feeling it was going to get harder.

She decided to survey the room. The floor was made up with tan tiles and the walls were white. There were posters hung up all over the place. They were mostly about decimals, fractions, and pie diagrams. There was a giant stack of papers on the rectangular table in the back. The chairs were arranged in rows of four but had eight desks in each row.

She turned around to see who was behind her. Sure enough there was anther green hedgehog. Except this hedgehog had a plain whit t-shirt with a reddish-brownish vest. He was wearing light blue jeans and his shoes were neon green and yellow. He also wore a necklace with some sort of charm. The charm looked like a drum with two drumsticks. She looked down at the worksheet he was working on and saw his name was Manic. He saw her staring and quickly covered her paper.

She looked around the room at her classmates. She had been working on math so hard she didn't realize Sonic and Siler were in this class too. Sonic looked up at her and waved with enthusiasm. Amy waved back with less enthusiasm.

Then the bell rang signaling for students to go to their next class. Everybody's next class was homeroom. She took out her schedule, realized her homeroom was in this class, sat back down, and watched Blaze and Shadow walk out of the room. Silver and Sonic sat in the same spots they sat in for math. Silver was sitting two seats away from Amy and (lucky for her) Sonic was on the other side of the room. She looked behind her and realized that the green hedgehog was still behind her. The green looked up at Amy with his blue eyes and smiled.

"So are you like stalking me or something?" he asked.

"No sorry. Lost in thought" she lied while fixing her headband.

"Oh well…that's okay I guess…"he said

He turned back to his book and began to read. Silver walked over and started to talk to her.

"Hey Am! Watcha up to?" he asked.

"Nothing really. Why? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No just wondering." Silver replied quickly with a wide grin on his face. His golden eyes, with a bright look, looked up at the ceiling.

"Okay what's up? I know that look!" said Amy.

"What look? I'm not giving a look!" said the silver hedgehog, obviously in denial.

"Oh yes you are. You always get that look when you know something nobody else knows. Like a secret. SPILL IT!" Amy demanded.

"He made me promise not to tell anyone. Even you! He said he'd kill me if I do!" Silver said with a worried look in his eyes but quickly vanished as quickly as it came. "But I know he was joking so…." But he never got to finish. The bell along with the teacher yelled at people to settle down and class was beginning.

Silver left without another word which left Amy to think about the secret Silver was just about to tell her.

Mrs. Tailwhich explained how homeroom was going to go. Monday through Friday, a news channel will play throughout homeroom. Meanwhile, if we are not interested, we could do homework, read, or talk quietly. Every Monday, once a month, we would have locker clean out day. Wednesday we would check our grades on the computer starting next week. Then she stopped talking and returned to her desk in the back of the room.

Amy sat there and listened to the excited chatter that spread throughout the room. Everyone talking about their opinions about teachers, classrooms, and the homework. She looked over at Sonic and Silver arguing (as usual) about some something they heard from the news channel. She got out her book right as the first bell rang, sending the eighth graders to go to lunch. She got up and pretended to blow her nose. She saw a white bat in a tight black, pink and white outfit walk by. A red echidna in a light, faded, green t-shirt and light blue jeans, walking right next to her. He had on his chest, right below his neck, a sideways crescent moon looking mark.

She returned to her seat and waited for the eighth graders to go to lunch. She stared at the clock on the wall and waited for it to ring. When it finally did, everyone jumped out of their seats and raced for the door. In the hallways, things weren't much better. Everyone was running everywhere. She bumped into Blaze, exchanged hi's and walked to all the way to the high school, where lunch was being served.

They walked into the giant room and followed everybody into a giant line that went into the serving room. They were five people from last. When they got to the doors that separated the lunch room from the serving room, they grabbed the red trays and helped themselves to the food. For lunch there was pizza or spaghetti. Amy grabbed a slice of cheese pizza, a bowl of fruit, white milk, and went to the cash register where they would pay for lunch.

"That will be $1.70 please." Said the lady at the register. Amy fished in her pocket for her five dollar bill and handed it to her, waited for her change, and followed Blaze to one of the many tables in the lunch room. Blaze picked a round one and sat down.

"So how was your day so far?" Blaze asked while someone behind them was being yelled at for playing with their food.

"No homework yet. That's good sign right?"

"Yeah…I guess…." Blaze responded but did so while looking at the hedgehogs coming out of the serving room. Silver, Sonic, and Shadow walked out of it, each one carrying their trays. Amy took a bite out of her pizza as the three hedgehogs (looking as flawless as ever) took at seat at their table.

"So what are you lady's talking about this fine afternoon?" asked Sonic.

"Nothing really. So what made you guys sit at our table when there are others to choose from?" asked Blaze, obviously filled with curiosity as to why Silver sat right next to her.

"Well, where else are we going to sit? Outside in a garbage bin? " Said Sonic Playfully.

As he said that, a purple chameleon and a green crocodile sat at the table and started to eat as fast as they could.

"Hey you might want to slow down there. You could choke on something" Said Sonic with a grin as he ate his chili dog.

"Oh sorry. I'm Vector and this is Espio. We were late to lunch and got lost so we decided to just sit here and eat real fast. Sorry if we bothered you." Said the green crocodile.

"No probs." Said Shadow. Scaring Amy a bit with his voice.

"After all, with this food, you might want to eat it before it eats you!" joked Amy." But we don't mind at all"

"Yeah it's fine. We don't mind a little company. After all, I don't think any of us bite," Said Silver ", Well, maybe Shadow."

The whole group laughed as Shadow punched Silver's arm playfully and finished their lunches. They walked to the grey garbage cans and threw away their trash. They returned their trays and went back the way they came. They said goodbye and walked to their next classes. Amy walked with Blaze again.

"I think Shadow likes you" whispered Blaze as she walked into study hall. Amy followed as she tried to conceal the blush on her muzzle.


End file.
